One form of electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved exterior surfaces of articles. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application is that, while often covered by a bar code label, the presence of the EAS marker nonetheless is evident since it is visible from the sides of the bar code label. Still further, the EAS marker is accessible to a customer.
The EAS marker is a flat ferromagnetic strip member and is detectable by various known EAS systems, e.g., where the marker is not deactivated (as at an article payment checkout counter) and is carried through EAS marker detection gates at a facility exit.